


Breathless

by reinadefuego



Category: Black Panther (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: If Bastet found Shuri a wife in Ororo, then who were they to refute the will of the goddess?Written for prompt 6 of the sappho prompt challenge at femslashficlets.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> stars around the beautiful moon  
> hide back their luminous form  
> whenever at full she shines  
> on the earth  
> silvery

Shuri jumped the gaps between trees, keeping pace and following Ororo flying above her. Clouds had filled the sky and blocked out all light bar the moon itself, leaving Ro the only thing visible in the sky.

"You're too slow, Shuri," Ororo taunted, dropping down through the canopy and hovering behind the Black Panther. White hair gelled into a short mohawk, she looked more like a punk rock goddess than anything. After T'Challa had been wounded, he'd passed the mantle to Shuri who began trying to repair the relationship between Ororo and her family.

So far the only thing Shuri had managed to do was find herself feeling something else towards Ororo that wasn't loyalty. Sometimes, like tonight, Shuri was composed and unconcerned by appearances. Other times, she was flustered, rendered mute each time Ororo walked in the room.

What if she said something wrong, or something right? Falling in love with her brother's ex-wife — it wasn't part of the plan. Ayo and Aneka told her to let fate take its course. If Bastet found Shuri a wife in Ororo, then who were they to refute the will of the goddess?

"I'm just giving you a head start." Shuri turned, seizing Ororo by the waist and pulling her close. She was soft, delicate and beautiful like the orchids she once cultivated in a hothouse. Ororo belonged here in Wakanda, not Westchester; Shuri _wanted_ her in Wakanda.

"I think you lost already," Ororo said, gently tilting Shuri's head back. An unmistakeable desire burned in her eyes, waiting to be stoked. She captured Shuri's lips with her own, hands finding Shuri's hips and gripping them for purchase. "Or perhaps you did win."

She kissed Ororo until she was breathless, and then until her lungs burned. Until her body yearned for Ororo's touch and the clouds opened, soft rain falling down around them and filling the air with the smell of petrichor. Shuri leaned into Ororo, heart pounding in sync with the rumbling thunder that signified a coming storm.

"I'm glad you came back," Shuri whispered into the kiss. "Wakanda needs you."

Wakanda needed her, but all those students in Westchester did too. What else could she say except, "I know."


End file.
